Bedwetting is a common problem for young children or those with limited bladder control. Changing sheets in the middle of the night can be a huge inconvenience. The present invention features a novel sheet system for protecting mattresses and providing an easy means of changing sheets in the middle of the night if needed.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.